Taiyo Hyuga
by kai5669
Summary: You all know how it goes an ordinary otaku die and gets in reincarnated into one of there fav animes this is kinda like that at except this otaku is a bit special in the head. OC/Maybe Harem/slight Gamer Elements/ Progressively Op/Gang Shit
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Everyone, this is My first story. Don't hate and if you do I don't give a fuck. this story might have bad grammar in the first, but It"ll get better ASlso I'm not the best at writing story so there be a lot of rewrites and I'm thinking of doing a multiverse revolving on this character. There will be a lot of rewrites so yea also I'm bad at doing just and shizz so there also that this is mostly going to be serious and humor and lots of curing there'll also be lots deaths like yea I was never happy with only one of the rooking 9 died(neji) like bruh and that whole Naruto taring trip where he learns almost no shit. Also, I'll update like maybe once a week or if I'm in the mood. Lol WELL, WIthout FURTHER ADO LETS** GET **HIS SHIT STARED. Ima to write between 3-5k per chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT**

 **Well Y'all Frist chapter up in this shit, some of you think that he might get super OP because of the gamer powers. Nope They won't do shit except show him his Stats that all his Stats and titles that's all he gonna get well not really because he's also gonna get some other thing that gives him a chance of standing out from the other Hyugas and him being special in the head meant that has a bit insane and wnt care what happened s to others that are in his ways or the consequences that might happen after he does something because he always wants something interesting to do.**

 **3RD and 1ST POV**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

* * *

Well, this is honestly disappointing. You know I'd always that I would die a peaceful death, not by some guy trying to rob me. The one thing I really regret was not joining a gang like my friends, you might say that's wrong and gangs are bad. I know they're bad but at least there you have friends and people who can understand you. Regrets lots of regrets, people always called me that stupid kid, that I would never pass high school and all that shit but guess what I wasn't stupid the stuff was just too easy for me and I didn't feel like doing the work. That might've sounded a lil petty but my life felt so dull my parents don't even care what I do in the future as long as it doesnt bother them. Well shit I'm getting cold is this how its like to die, I hope I can at least keep my memory if I get reborn.

Well, fuck is this how it's like being dead, floating in endless darkness. Well, there's only one thing to do now is to follow the light, it's funny how people are always saying don't go to the light when you only have two options. Well, dam, this is bright like bright, the hells up with that sound is there a baby crying around here. Oh No No No This cant be IMA FUCKIN BAbbY WHAT THE FUCK OH Shit oh SHIIT AM I STILL A GUY PLeASE PLEASE I NEED LITTLE JUNIOR. Okay calm down calm down, well dam I'm sleepy.

 **NEXT DAY**

I learned something today. Who would've guessed me of all people would be born into the Hyuga clan not only that I'm the first son the clan head. The best part of all this is that I get to suck some big tits like real big tits and oh god it tastes like heaven. It's like drinking something that wasn't supposed to exist, the best part is that I can play with her breast and tits and they would think I'm just a curious baby. Unlike my last family, I have a sister yup guessed it Hinta's my sister, to be honest, I don't how to feel about that because I would rather fuck her. I know it's wrong to think of it especially now that she's my sister but we've all seen how she turns out in the future I gotta say she got some huge tits. The one thing I can't really wait to do is annoy my father I have the feeling of seeing him frustrated in me will be a very happy experience for me. I love my new family, but well I'm different from them I could already tell its just something that I can't figure out. Now that I know where I am I need goals what am I gonna try to accomplish in this world, I already know that I'm gonna end up as clan head but I want more. Then it hit me, I'm, gonna start a gang it's gonna be the biggest gang in the whole Elemental continent.

* * *

 **GOAL UNLOCKED**

 **Have the biggest gang In all the of the Elemental Continent.**

 **Reward:?,?,?,?**

* * *

Well well well would you look at that, do I have the #1 power most otakus would die for the Legendary gamer power?

' _status_

* * *

 **Strength:0**

 **Speed:0**

 **Points:0**

 **1 wish**

* * *

What the fuck this isn't what's supposed happen, I've read many fanfictions on what supposed to happened and this isn't it I'm supposed to have a broke system that would let be rise to the top of the world easily not so shitty system that only shows me my strength and speed. This is almost a rip-off ALMOST, at least I get something that could help me in this world I mean how the fuck am I supposed to use hand seals. Go through all that shit I know that this may sound like whining but why the fuck should I try to remember every fuckin thing that I learn. Being a Taijustu master isn't that bad all I have to do is be faster and stronger than the person this shitty system is perfect for the job. Well, at least this takes of my problem of surviving. What this one with thing

* * *

 **Insert 1 wish**

* * *

WEll well well looks like this shitty system actually uses after all giving me one free wish. Let's think logically in this world I could die at any moment and anything can kill me including my closest friends or family. There's only one thing I can think of right now.

* * *

 **Wish granted**

* * *

I could feel it the change it felt so wonderful. Ahhh it felt like I just through 3 rounds of sensational hardcore sex. With this new trait I wouldn't ever die except for old age, but still, this is wonderful. Hmm is that my cute little baby sister, well fuck am I gonna be a sissy con?. You know what nope she's off limits from now one shes the only person whos off limits for me because if certain things go the way cannon was going then she'll have a crush on that loud mouth. My mother really is beautiful that figure and even though it looks like shes got no ass I'm pretty sure shes got pretty firm ass god I just wanna grow already and some fun with that if you know what I mean. Well looks like its one of my favorite parts of the day, BEING BREASTFED IS THE BEST most characters would be embarrassed but fuck that this is a free chance to suck breast and milk will come out.

* * *

 **3 years later**

* * *

These last 3 years have been some of the most boring shit I've ever done like legit the only thing that as good was awakening my byakugan at the age one no less. My parents were pretty surprised my father even more so, some shit about being a good asset to the clan. Using the byakugan is weird its like I could see everywhere around me not that far mind you around. The best part is that in all Naruto series they never really showed how much potential the byakugan had all they did was skim over it I mean it had pretty amazing abilities. The ability to lock chakra paths like seriously if it could do that it could take out Susanoo since a Susanoo is kinda like a manifestation of chakra and the gentle fist style is all about destroying chakra pathways. I'm pretty sure I could beat anyone with it, except for Madra that guy just not from this world. I'm almost pretty sure that the only reason that they added the mangekyo Sharingan was to somehow make the uchias superior. what can the Amaterasu do when they can just stop it the pressure of air at it. Lets also not forget the fact that the final form of the byakugan is the tenseigan. Like bruh do you need any more convincing. Other than that its been very peaceful for me sure its been boring, but I treasure these peaceful moments knows that they wong last long. I've been making gay freestyles on my mind most of them are copyright but there's nothing to do, the only one I could hang out with and talking to in Hinata.

It is our birthday party today and I'm bored as fuck like I can do shit everything too simple for me the only thing remotely exciting that's gonna happen today is the Hyuga affair. I don't know if should intervene or not that I can anyway. At least its a party so there's that I can't wait for the academy to start all things I could do all the things I could mess up. God, it's giving me a hard-on just thinking about it. After a few minutes of walking around my father finds me and tells me its time to eat with some guest. Goddamit these people I could see their intentions right in their eyes how the fuck did my father not see it, like the fuck it's so obvious. As they start talking about random shit its time for us to go to sleep.

"Father I'm going to go asleep," I said while standing up not really caring for his reply, its always been like this I don't really care for his reply. I'm always trying to get some type of rise out him

When I opened my door and looked through my door, Into a dull like that looks like a very casual room bringing a comfortable look into it. I walk out to one of my drawers and take out a kunai and five shurikens. To be honest, I can't wait for them to come for me, they'll obviously come for me because I'm a male and could produce more offspring in a shorter amount of time.

Waiting for 2 hours isn't exactly easy, I mean seriously what the fuck am I supposed to do there ain't shit I could do but use my byakugan and try to see them coming that's hard when you could only see like only 24 yards in front of you, that's when I'm not concentrating right now I could 56 yards because. Would you look at that there coming, calm deep breathes. This might be either my first kill or my good kidnapping.

As soon as they open the door I throw a shuriken and run at my fastest speed hoping that he wouldn't recover quickly, but of course he did at least I got a hit in his arm as soon as he hit back I activated my byakugan. As soon as I could see his chakra points I ran in again this time being able to see his muscle movements I was able to avoid the first strike I went in for a high kick, it got countered and next thing I know I'm in a fuckin sack. The guys double teamed on me that's the only reason I lost(Lies). Soon they put me over their shoulder and start moving in top speed. Stupid fags forgot to take my weapons, as soon as I remember that I grab a shuriken and tear the bag. I forgot I was in a bag moving at high speed and went tumbling over. Oh well fuck me I broke my left arm and right leg.

"BRING IT ON YOU STUPID FAGS" I yelled ready to throwing my remaining shuriken.

A blur comes out of nowhere and next thing I no two dead body hit the ground motionless

"Bout time you got here, "I say to the figure who turns out to be my father I knew he was going to be the one who'd rescue me just didn't know when.

"You need medical attention," he says uncaring as I look at my arm and leg how their twisted different ways. I channel my chakra into my arm and leg and it starts healing quickly you could see the look of surprise on my father face when he sees how quick it heals

"since when have you been able to do that" He demands not ask but demands

"since I was a kid," I say like its no big deal really like its nothing

He grabs me and speeds off to where ever. Well, that wish that I made certainly has its uses, a very powerful healing power that can heal anything as long as I put chakra into it. Best wish ever in my opinion at least it would also allow me to train like crazy and ever have to worry about m body.

"Where is this?" I asked with curiosity in my voice as we get closer I can see it's a hospital. I guess gets he wants to get my blood checked to see if I also have anything, Well shit this might backfire fire I wonder if the healing factor can be genetically passed down to my kids that would be kinda cool.

"I want you to give him a blood test, see if there's anything interesting in his blood" He practically demanded. The guys ignoring me his own son. whys he so worked anyway like dam chill.

Looks like my healing can be passed down through genetically through kids. My father actually smiled yesterday when I saw his eyes oh god he was looking at me like some type of object that has so much use.

Because now I find myself in the Hyuga council room all the elders looking at me like I'm some prize. Goddamit all these old men with poles up their asses, Worst of all they never smile not anyone.

"We have now come to a decision," My father says looking at me

"From now on you, Taiyo Hyuga, shall be put on intense training schedule and diet," he says or more like commands I should've seen this coming.

"Why now?" I question I mean out of all this time why now

"With this new development, you have shown we can push you further and have worries about healing you after all, broken bones grow stronger every time." One of the members of the main house said

* * *

 **AND Done It would have been longer if I wasn't in a rush. so yea Next chapter is a time skip I also have no idea what team he gonna be on if I should make 4 squad team with his team Y'allll decided and please review on how I can make this better. Frist real chapter LEZ GO**


End file.
